Bendak Starkiller
Atereus Finado Bendak Starkiller- łowca nagród, członek rodu Starkillerów oraz daleki przodek Starkillera i jego syna Annikina. Biografia Już w 3909 BBY, kiedy jego chalactańska matka była z nim w ciąży miała problemy z dzieckiem. Ciągle chorowało i było niemal pewne że urodzi się martwe. W dzień porodu to okazało się że dziecko urodziło się zdrowe i nie było z nim większych problemów już później. Ale niestety- poród był na tyle trudny że matka Bendaka zmarła. Ojciec Starkillera, mało znany republikański kapitan, Rutfh Starkiller, postanowił wyprowadzić się z ojczystej Korelii, postanowił zamieszkać na spokojnej Taris- centrum galaktyki w tamtych czasach. Wychowywał syna wpajając w niego swe pacyfistyczne poglądy, i wkrótce postanowił że odda go do szkoły kapłańskiej Świadków Światłostanu. Kiedy Bendak był w wieku czternastu lat zaczął sobie uświadamiać że nudzi go praktykowanie na kapłana i po dwóch latach uciekł z seminarium. Kiedy postanowił wrócić do ojca okazało się że ten wyjechał wraz z nową kochanką(co prawda miał ich wiele w swym życiu ale Bendak się o tym nie dowiedział). Przez cztery następne lata żył na ulicy i żebrał. Pewnego dnia napadło na niego czterech uzbrojonych, gamorrieańskich bandytów. Udało mu się gołymi rękami jednego udusić i odebrać mu broń. Pokonał dwóch pozostałych wibrotoporem który odebrał pierwszemu i rzucił się na ostatniego. Ten był o wiele silniejszy i lepiej uzbrojony. W końcu pomógł mu mandaloraiński wojownik. Zaintrygowany jego umiejętnościami i zaproponował mu szkolenie. Udali się razem na Mandalora gdzie Bendak spędził kolejne trzy lata na arcytrudnym szkoleniu. Mandalorianin wkrótce wyjawił mu swe imię- Uaton Fett-Solo. Fett był bardzo wymagający ale to nie sprawiało większego kłopotu Starkillerowi. Po dwóch następnych latach, zakończył szkolenie i przybrał złotą zbroję. Rozpoczął karierę łowcy nagród która trwała bardzo krótko. Jego pierwsze zlecenie polegało na uprowadzeniu sierżanta republikańskiego, Adusa De Saeae. Zlecenie powiodło się a za uzbierane za zlecenie pieniądze kupił sobie prom typu Grek który ochrzcił „Awanturniczym kolibrem”. Następne zlecenie polegało na zabiciu przyrodniego brata Davika Kanga, Siera Kanga który reprezentował Kantor na Coruscant. Udało się choć z trudem. Kang wystawił na zabicie swego sobowtóra a sam uciekł na orbitę gdzie był pewny że nie zostanie znaleziony. Jednak Starkiller chytrze zwabił Kanga w pułapkę zaproszeniem do Opery Galaktycznej. Tam zabił go w zamachu. Powrócił potem na Taris aby sprzedać „Kolibra” i zrobić sobie swoisty „urlop” . W końcu przypadkiem dostał się do Areny Walk Gladiatorów. Wkrótce okazało się że bardzo dobrze idzie mu walka. Zabijał wielu i wkrótce stał się najlepszy. W 3944 BBY został mianowany, już oficjalnie, Mistrzem Areny Walk Gladiatorów na Taris. Zarabiał na tym grube pieniądze i rzucił karierę łowcy nagród. Podczas jednej walki przeciwnik strzelił mu w hełm który pękł i spadł mu- następnie strzelił mu w twarz. W ten sposób okrutnie oszpecił Bendaka i pozbawił go oka. Stracił prawie całą twarz. Starkiller w ferworze zemsty naumyślnie udusił przeciwnika. Przez parę lat nie brał udziału w walkach i już nigdy nie zdjął hełmu. W 3946 BBY powrócił ale rozczarowany- zdjęto walki na śmierć i życie i walczono jedynie blasterami ogłuszającymi. Nie interesowały go takie pojedynki. Jedynie stał się stałym bywalcem kantyny. W 3956 BBY na Taris przybył Reven po pokonaniu wszystkich zawodników, został wyzwany przez Starkillera na prawdziwy pojedynek, na śmierć i życie w którym Bendka poległ. Wiele pokoleń później potomek dziecka jego ojca z któregoś romansu- Cos Starkiller był tajnym uczniem Dartha Vadera a jego syn, Annikin Starkiller rycerzem Jedi. Źródła * ''Knights of the Old Republic IV: Future and Pest '' Kategoria:Postacie